


Face App

by DrinkThemIn



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkThemIn/pseuds/DrinkThemIn
Summary: A modern one-shot in which Anne and Gilbert try out the Face App.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Face App

"Hey, Mom. Come check this out."

Anne was standing at the kitchen counter mixing egg salad for sandwiches.

"Check what out?" she called back.

"There's this app that shows what you'll look like when you're old."

Anne chuckled as she stirred some mayonnaise into her mixture. "Okay, let me just finish these sandwiches first. Call your Dad for lunch, please."

Minutes later Gilbert came from his home office and into the kitchen.

"Mmm, what do we have here, Anne-girl?" he asked, coming round the kitchen island to the counter where Anne was cutting sandwiches and ladling soup into bowls.

"Soup and sandwiches, Gil - nothing fancy."

They moved to the kitchen table where Rilla was seated and busy taking selfies.

"You guys should take a picture to see what you're gonna look like at eighty," Rilla said before taking a huge bite of sandwich.

"How does this work? Just take a photo in the app?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah - kinda like Snapchat."

Gilbert stood, grabbing Rilla's phone and moved to where Anne was seated. He bent to bring his head next to Anne's while she wiped her mouth with a napkin. He took two selfies. The first was a nice smiling photo and the second was a cute kissing pose, which caused a whiny complaint from Rilla.

"Alright, Anne - are you ready to see what we're going to look like when we're old?" Gilbert asked her.

He brought the phone in front of their faces so that they could both see it. Gilbert had kept his distinguished looks - still with bright hazel eyes and a wide smile - and a full head of silver gray hair. His eyes, forehead and neck showed some wrinkles and sagging though. Anne's face showed more significant wrinkles at the corners of her eyes, the corners of her mouth, and forehead. Her once youthful eyes were now hooded and sagging. There was one thing which hadn't changed much.

"Ugh! My hair is still red!"

"I'd be heartbroken if your hair ever completely faded. Plus, it's not as vibrant as it is now - it's a snowy red."

Anne huffed. "Snowy red?"

Gilbert swiped his thumb to bring up the kissing photo. "Mhmm. Look at this - this will be us when we're old."

At this Anne laughed and kissed him sweetly. "I believe it will be."

"I can't wait, Carrots," Gilbert whispered.

At this moment Rilla stood up and left room, telling her parents to go get a room.


End file.
